Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to canister lids, and more particularly to suction canister lids.
Background Art
Medical professionals, such as surgeons, use vacuum-like devices to remove excess fluids during medical procedures. For example, during a surgical procedure, a surgeon will couple a suction device to a fluid collection canister by way of a flexible tube. The suction device draws unwanted fluids from the surgical site into the canister. A coagulant can then be added to the fluid to transform it to a solid or semi-solid for disposal. Fluid collection canisters are used to collect and dispose of fluids in a variety of medical procedures.
Fluid collection canisters have evolved over the years. In the early twentieth century, fluid collection canisters were manufactured from glass. After a particular procedure, the glass canister was sterilized and reused. Sometime around the 1960's, plastic fluid collection canisters, such as those manufactured from polystyrene, began to replace glass canisters. The polystyrene canisters were disposable, thereby reducing the chance of a patient getting an infection or other malady as a result of improper sterilization.
In the 1990's, to combat the large amount of waste associated with discarding entire fluid collection canisters, liners were introduced. Rather than capturing fluid in the canister itself, fluids were captured in a disposable lining. The introduction of liners reduced both cost and the amount of waste.
Regardless of the type of canister used, little has changed in how the canister operates. This is particularly true when it comes to the design of the lid. With traditional suction canister systems, hoses are connected to ports disposed along the top of the lid. Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/769,900, filed Apr. 29, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a lid member having an interior portion and a perimeter portion, with a plurality of ports extending from the interior portion. Tubes can be coupled to these ports in a fluid collection application.
While such systems work well in practice, the various tubings connected to the ports of the lid can become tangled and can be ensnared by other objects. It would be advantageously to have an improved canister lid suitable for use with fluid collection canisters.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.